Christmas - Snowball War
by heroherondaletotheresuce
Summary: Plot – It's Christmas and at the London institute an epic snowball fight is going down with William and Jem against Tessa and Rose. Who will win? R&R Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all her characters. I own my Plot and OC - Rose. :) Enjoy this little fluff and romance. :)


**One Shot – **_Wessa & Jose_

Snow fell across London as Christmas neared. It draped over the institute like a cold blanket. Tessa was sitting outside on the snow covered floor making snowballs. There was to be a war and she wanted to be victorious alongside her partner-in-crime Rose.

On the other side was William and Jem, setting up their camp and barricades. There were two teams. William and Jem on one team and Rose and Tessa on the other.

Tessa had just finished her pile of snowballs and moved it over into the corner, filling up the rest of their ammo. Rose was fixing up the barricade, building it to be tall enough to cover them, she had accidentally made it taller than they were, which sort of a disadvantage was as they couldn't really see over, but in the end it protected them for the boys' eyes, making it harder for them to spot.

Smiling to herself at their work, Tessa and Rose both stood back admiring their chances of winning this thing. "I think it's quite brilliant, if I do say so myself." Rose said smiling at Tessa.

"Yes, it's great. We are going to win this war." Tessa laughed.

"Alright, here's the plan, once we run out of our ammo, we have to take direction action, meaning we have to head into enemy camp." Rose said pointing onto the other side and the small passage ways leading to an exit on either side of the girls.

Tessa rubbed her hands together, blowing her breath on them, trying to keep warm. Rose signalled to Tessa on the other side to get ready, they were going to strike soon.

Rose counted down til Henry was meant to ring the bell, announcing war.

"10, 9, 8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1." She said, and both girls had snowballs in hand and aimed for the enemy.

Suddenly a mass of snowballs came their way, one after another. Tessa got hit in the arm multiple times where as Rose wasn't so lucky and got hit in the face. Twice.

"DUCK." Tessa screamed, laughing as Rose and herself fell to the ground, missing the giant snowball coming their way. Standing up and wiping the snow off themselves, they picked up a whole bunch of ammo, aiming and firing. Rose even stood on a platform she made out of wood and snow, giving her a better advantage. She smirked as she pegged the snow at Jem who was the only one in sight at this point, hitting him right in the face.

"Payback." She yelled, giggling at the same time before jumping down off the platform. The continued throwing snowball after snowball, they didn't even know if they were hitting anyone until William screamed.

"BY THE ANGEL, YOU GOT THAT IN MY MOUTH." He said, half yelling and half coughing out the snow.

"Sorry William." Tessa yelled out, an amused expression on her face. Both of the girls laughed hard and then realised they had run out of snowballs.

"Okay, I'll take Jem and you take William." Rose said pointing in the direction each of them should run.

"Don't go easy on him; I get it you love each other but no favours." Tessa said pointing at Rose.

"Alright, alright, I won't so make sure you don't either." Rose said winking making Tessa blush before running off in the opposite direction, and moments later she heard Jem squeal, making her laugh.

Tessa turned around and stealthily ran off in the opposite direction to look for William. She picked up a large pile of snow, shaping it and juggling it in her hand, whilst walking into enemy territory. Looking around slowly she thought she saw a shade of black and blue in the corner of her eye. She ran forward and turned around in a circle. There was no one here. Just then as she turned around again, she spotted William standing about a metre away from her, a snowball in hand. Before she had time to think he drew his arm back, throwing the snowball directly at her chest, she ducked, rolling onto the ground and jumping up throwing hers at his only to have him deflect it.

If they kept going like this, nobody would get hit. So she decided the best way was to get her hands dirty. His blue eyes starred at her intently waiting for her next move. She ran to the left going back to her camp, and he chased after her. She laughed, and kept running, reaching the platform just before he did, she grabbed a bunch of snow and as he came running in she jumped on his back, stuffing the snow down his back. William wiggled underneath her, the cold snow melting down his back and making them fall to the ground. She was now on top, straddling him when he opened his eyes, chuckling at her tactic.

"Nice move there Tess. Though if you wanted to be on top of me you could have just asked." He said smirking.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. You're just using sarcasm to hide the fact that you lost." She teased, and a bit too early. He grabbed onto her wrists, and using his amazing shadowhunter skills, flipped them over so that now he was hovering over her, holding her wrists on either side of her body.

"I think it's you that's lost now dear Tess." He said smiling mischievously close to her face, and of course being Tessa all she could think was _god I love it when you say my name like that._

"No." She said leaning closer and touching her lips with his, kissing him softly, teasing him and pulling away. He let go of her wrists and put his hand on her cheek bringing his lips down on hers. Smiling into the kiss she pushed forward turning him over so that she was on top again, kissing him harder making him moan into the kiss. He placed his hands on her waist, bringing her closer towards him, and she took this opportunity to grab some of the snow they were currently laying in and smother it all over his face after she pulled away from his mouth.

"I do believe I have won Mr Herondale, after all you're the one covered in snow." Tessa said laughing, before rolling onto the side, laying in the snow next to him.

"That was mean." William murmured, his eyes still closed. Tessa sat up next to him as he lay sprawled on the snow. She wiped away the excess snow on his face and kissed his forehead.

"Forgive me?" she whispered, as his blue eyes gazed upon her face, hovering above him.

"Always." He said, sitting up and meeting her lips in a chaste kiss.

"We better go find Rose and Jem, who knows what they're up too right now." Tessa laughed as William raise his eyebrows at that statement.

"Let's go." Tessa said, both of them now standing up and running off to see who could find Jem and Rose first.


End file.
